


Hanzo goes to Nepal

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: The Dragon becomes us [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But he's getting better, Finding Peace, Hanzo is a Mess, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No death here though, The death was in the past but there's a lot of mentions toward it, The dragons are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Ryu-Ichimoji still hasn't forgiven Hanzo, and after things go south on a mission because of him, Hanzo is more-or-less sent to Nepal to talk to Zenyatta in order to sort through his relations with Genji's dragon and finally get on the road of self-acceptance.(Recommended you read parts 1, and 3 before reading this one)





	Hanzo goes to Nepal

Jesse cursed as he spun the gun around his finger as the casings of his fun fell to the ground. Bullets were whizzing over his head from where he was in cover. His hat had a few new bullet holes in it, and he wasn’t going to let Winston live it down. This hat had been through a lot.

As he was pushing new bullets into his gun he looked around. Hana, and Lucio were nearby in a similar situation. The gamer was using her mech, the machine sparking and was scratched to high hell, no where near operating standards. She reloaded and took a deep breath before peaking out and firing a few shots.

They were in a losing battle. Nearby, Angela was trying to patch Tracer up. A stray bullet hit her close enough to the chronal accelerator to where she was able to stay stable in the timestream, but unable to use it to her advantage. The last Hanzo was seen was on his perch, taking in the situation. He then nodded to McCree, a silent indication that he was going to do what he could. That was five minutes ago and there was no com chatter from him. There was no com chatter at all really.

Honestly McCree though that it was too soon for Hanzo to be out in the field. He was still grieving, but things were desperate. He insisted that he was fine, and that getting into the fight again would be a step in the right direction in healing. At the very least McCree would agree that it would take his mind off of his self-pity, but it was too close to December, too close to the anniversary of the brothers’ conflict, and this time Hanzo was truly alone.

A cacophonous roar of dragons and thunder rang through the battlefield. The shooting stopped as Jesse smirked knowing that it was only a matter of time before Talon was going to be consumed. The fletching of the arrow that Hanzo had given him felt charged, the hair on his chest and arms were standing up.

A green beam shot toward the sky as a third dragon manifested where Hanzo no doubt was. There was a moment where everything froze for the gunslinger. The normal powerful, yet gentle feeling from the dragons was completely taken over with a cold shiver down his spine. He knew that the relationship between Hanzo and Genji’s dragon was tense, he just didn’t think that it was bad enough to where he’d use this opportunity to harm him, or worse the very people Genji held dear.

Jesse frowned as he vaulted over his over his part of cover and ran toward him, not even thinking. There was no decision, just instinct. Hanzo was not ready, the dragon was still trying to get vengeance, and vengeance this time involved taking everyone else with him.

As the green dragon let out another deafening roar, a blue dragon grew to its size and wrapped around the dragon’s body. Another flew over the battlefield, looking up at the two of them as if to shield Jesse and his teammates as a crack of thunder echoed through the sky. McCree pulled down his hat as dust was thrown up as the blue dragon blocked the green from turning toward them, the other blue dragon flew between them and the other dragons growling as it pushed the green one back up to the sky.

As the two fighting dragons swooped down the two blues acted as a buffer between the humans and the celestial beings, one staying behind as the fight was once again steered upward. Jesse was forced to take a knee was the necklace Hanzo had made him floated toward the dragons. He looked up toward the dragon, its expression sad as it turned back toward the fight.

He turned toward the others as they were all clearly under duress from the sheer spiritual weight of everything. Hana was curled in on herself, Lucio was pressing his headphones closed over his ears as he tried his best to make his way to her to offer what help he could.

Jesse simply felt helpless. He knew the reason he was fine was due to how close he was to Hanzo, and that in a way he held a part of the dragons with him in the necklace Hanzo had made of the fletching of a broken arrow that was laced with the dragon’ magic. He clenched his fist and turned toward the dragon.

“What can I do?” The dragon simply turned toward the others, not even needing to say anything. He simply needed to be close. “Oh no, I am not leaving Hanzo.” The dragon – Arashi – growled gently under his breath, not leaving anything up to debate. Jesse growled in turn and ran toward Hana and Lucio and pulled them close.

Arashi roared toward the sky and moved to wrap himself around the group. A call from Kumo came in return as she steered Ryu-Ichimonji into the ground. The resulting energy shockwave made McCree grit his teeth as he felt Hana and Lucio almost go limp in his arms. Arashi did everything he could to shield them.

The sun was almost too bright when the force was finally lifted. Arashi moved to climb onto Jesse’s shoulder, panting from exertion. He looked over Hana and Lucio. They were awake, thankfully, but not doing too well.

“Hey Ange, we need you here. Han, tried to summon dragons and boy did it backfire…I am gonna check up on him as soon as you get here. He’s a lil ways out an’ I don’ wanna leave em.  A dragon is with me, I can use him to monitor Hanzo.”

_“Verstanden,”_ Angela responded no doubt rushing through the Orca to get supplies before she moved out to retrieve the audiomedic and the mech pilot. Jesse’s attention was on Arashi who was doing his best to remain conscious, whether that was indicative to Hanzo’s state Jesse wasn’t sure. All he knew was that as long as he was there on his shoulder, Hanzo was alive.

\---

Hanzo groaned as he woke up. The lights were too bright, and the ground under him was too comfortable. The ground wasn’t the ground at all. The smell of antiseptic stung his nose as he sat up, his hair falling over his shoulders. He turned to his side and pressed his lips together as he looked at his hands in his lap.

Guilt was written all over his face. He clearly remembered everything that had happened, and he immediately was internalizing all the blame. There was nothing that Jesse could say that would pull him out of that train of thought. It had already left the station.

“I almost…”

“No you didn’t,” Jesse said gently, moving to caress the archer’s cheek. “You did nothin’ you can’t blame yourself for what Ryu did.”

“Hana and Lucio almost _died_ Jesse. I shouldn’t have even been on that battle field. Now they are paying for my mistake.”

“You didn’t tell Ryu to go do what he did, you summoned Kumo and Arashi. They came, he was being an ass.”

“Ryu-Ichimonji is right!” Hanzo clenched the blanket in his fists as tears fell from his cheeks. There was a moment of silence before a weaker voice spoke up “I am nothing but a danger, a monster who will kill anyone…I am one who redemption is unobtainable.”  

Jesse knew where Ryu stood with Hanzo, he knew that he was immensely pissed off at the elder, and now sole living Shimada. Judging by how Hanzo was acting, he would guess that he had said something to Hanzo while he was trying to kill everyone earlier. He had no idea what that was, so he had nothing to combat it.

“Han…maybe we should revisit the Nepal idea. I know we put it on hold because we needed all hands-on deck, but if you can’t even summon Kumo and Arashi…I’m afraid – “

“I know I am worthless without them you can say it.” He turned away.

“Now, I didn’t say that. I was gonna say I’m afraid of ya getting hurt.” He moved to sit on the edge of the bed as he reached to gently push Hanzo’s chin so he would look at him. “That Zenyatta helped Genji, who is to say he can’t help you either?” Hanzo was silent for a moment as he thought. He then sighed and finally met Jesse’s gaze.

“When is the plane leaving?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Hanzo scoffed and lightly shook his head with a small smile.

“I didn’t have much a choice did I?”

“Nope,” Jesse said popping the “p”. “Called Zen on the way back, talked to Mercy and Winston. They all agree it was for the best for you, and the team. I can’t go…unfortunately, but we do have special permissions for communication. So, it won’t be all bad.”

“Hopefully not.” Hanzo moved to hold Jesse’s hand. “You still have the fletching, correct?” Jesse responded by pulling it out from under his shirt.

Since the battle it was a little more charged, not that Jesse was complaining. The point of him even having this necklace was so he could summon them once in a desperate situation, Hanzo’s insurance that Jesse wouldn’t go down without a fight, and that the spirits were with him.

“Keep it close.”

“It isn’t gonna leave my side,” he promised before giving Hanzo a quick kiss. “Come-on let’s get Angie to check ya out and get you packed and then we can watch a movie.” Hanzo nodded.

“I’d like that.”

\---

Hanzo’s breath was frozen as he sighed from the crest of the hill he stood on. He was a small way to the temple that Jesse had said he’d meet Zenyatta. A rock was resting in the pit of his stomach as his nerves bundled together, everything screaming at him to turn back. The dragons in his tattoo urging him forward, however.

With a small shake of his head Hanzo jumped down the hill and started walking toward the temple, pulling his backpack higher on his shoulder as he waded through the snow. He was no stranger to the cold, he much preferred it to the heat at the very least. It didn’t mean he was the most comfortable. Snow was seeping into his boots and all he wanted was to sit by a fire. He pulled the “borrowed” serape he had closer to himself as a breeze blew through him, chilling him to the bone.

Once he made it to the temple of omnic monks, he was led into a sanctum, it lit with a mixture of natural light and candle with a light incense smelled through the temple. A table was set in a middle platform, tea was steaming as he was told to sit while Zenyatta was being summoned. He thanked the monks with a bow and sat down at the table in front of him, tucking his knees under him.

**_I know this place…_** Ryu-Ichimonji’s voice echoed through Hanzo’s mind. Unlike normally when the dragon spoke, it was soft, reminiscent even. There was the feeling that he wouldn’t get a response from the dragon if he were to ask what he meant or ask to see what he thought about the place.

A quiet rumble of conversation that slowly became louder as three monks adorned in robes, the middle one more so than the other two, came into view. Hanzo stood up and waited for the conversation to die down before bowing.

“Shimada Hanzo,” said the monk with the fanciest robes. Hanzo nodded once. “I am glad to finally meet you, I simply wish it was under different circumstances. I am Tekartha Zenyatta. If you wish, you may call me Zenyatta.” He turned toward the other two monks. “Thank you for escorting me.” The two bowed and left the sanctum. He turned back toward Hanzo and tilted his head to the side. “I sense within you the same range that once consumed your brother.”

“We are nothing alike,” Hanzo said sharply, turning his head slightly away from Zenyatta, his eyes closed to attempt to hide the sadness within him.

**_Zenyatta…_ **

Hanzo paused as a bright green light flew out of his stomach and Ryu-Ichimonji manifested within Zenyatta’s arms. Hanzo’s lips parted in shock, not knowing what to say to what he had just seen. He hadn’t seen Ryu-Ichimonji act like this since they were children.

“You know him?” Hanzo looked at the dragon. He rubbed his arm to keep his own dragons under control. Zenyatta reached up and scratched the top of the green dragon’s head.

“We became well acquainted when Genji came to seek self-understanding. He was the source of Genji’s rage, and now yours as well. It seems even in death, Genji cared about you. Now, that care has become your greatest source of discord.” He looked at Hanzo’s arm. Though he still had his jacket on, the tattoo covered, he shifted so that the arm was obscured by his leg “If they would like to join us, I have no qualms.”

Hanzo stopped rubbing his arm, and held it out from his body, giving Kumo and Arashi the okay. Both dragons manifested and flew off of his arm. Arashi settled himself around Hanzo’s neck, and Kumo in his arms. Kumo was leaning forward toward Zenyatta, trying to smell him and get a feel of who he was.

“This is Arashi, he most likely will stay here. He is typically quite reserved especially in new situations. He prefers observing the world rather than interact with it,” He explained scratching Arashi’s head. “And this is Kumo, she’s very bold, and very blunt. If you don’t do what she wants, she will let you know. She is very…particular about many things.”

Zenyatta nodded and moved to sit down, gesturing toward another seat for Hanzo. The monk was quiet as he stroked Ryuji’s head. Hanzo let Kumo roam around the space. She got closer to Zenyatta, or at least as close as Ryuji allowed before he growled at her.

“There is quite a lot of work to be done here. Are you willing to go on this journey?”

Hanzo paused and looked down. Arashi pressed his cheek against Hanzo’s and he scratched his head. “I am tired of feeling this, guilt. I had a close call on a mission. Ryu-Ichimonji was out of control, if it wasn’t for Kumo, and Arashi my friends, Jesse…my family would’ve been killed because of the grudge Ryu-Ichimonji had toward me.”

Zenyatta hummed and nodded. “We will begin tomorrow. The travel here must’ve been hard on you. This will not be an easy journey. It wasn’t for Genji.”

“I understand.” Zenyatta turned and put his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“You are a man who has let past mistakes weigh you down for over a decade. It is my goal to see some of that weight lifted.  In order for my guidance to be of any assistance you must let me into the walls you’ve spent a lifetime building. This isn’t my journey Shimada Hanzo, this is yours. This will onl as effective as you allow it to be.”

\---

“Shimada Hanzo, may I see your dragons?” Hanzo looked at the monk and gently coaxed Arashi and Kumo out. “Ryuji, you too.” The green dragon joined the other two out in the world, him opting to fly toward Zenyatta where the other two stuck with Hanzo. Zenyatta hummed and looked at Hanzo. “I am sorry friends, but I need to be with Hanzo alone.”

One of the beads floating around his head lifted itself and shot off. Ryuji and Kumo immediately went to go play with it, Zenyatta sending another one once they started growling. He then turned toward Arashi and gently gestured toward him to keep an eye on them.

Will you be okay? Hanzo nodded once and only then did Arashi leave to settle on a tree.

“Come, let us take a walk around the village.” Hanzo paused before following him, knowing that if anything happened, he would know. “Also, can you hold this?” He was handed another ball. Some sort of energy was felt from the ball, and with it, his connection with the dragons was severed.

Hanzo stopped dead in his tracks and waited for the oncoming storm that was going to come from two very unhappy spirit dragons.

“Ryuji told me he holds no grudge over Kumo and Arashi. He will inform them on what is happening. I wanted to talk to you, free from the oppressing judgement of the dragons. Genji told me that they are very judgmental.”

“Ryu-Ichimonji and Kumo are very vocal about it. Arashi is as well, but he keeps his opinions and comments to himself, opting to judge silently while letting you fail.” Zenyatta chuckled a little. “He is like a caring grandparent while Kumo and Ryu-Ichimonji are like the judgmental parents.”

Zenyatta lead Hanzo to a small place in the village where there was a small temple with a house on top of it. The place was far enough from the Sanctum that it would take about half an hour to return. The sounds of the outside were deafened by the snow, but the windchimes on top of the small temple were welcoming.

They walked into the small house overlooking the side of the mountain and Hanzo paused. Relics from Genji’s life with the Shimada clan were laid all over the room. A picture of the two of them that was stained with blood, a portrait painted of them, his old uniform. It was all there. Hanzo turned toward Zenyatta at a loss of words.

“Why have you brought me here?” The monk said nothing as he set a candle down in front of the picture of the two brothers when they were younger and lit it.

“I brought you here because I want to hear your side of the story. The first step on this, is going to be you reliving the darkest moment of your life. Acknowledge your mistake, and your feelings toward your past self. Then, we will work on getting you out of the mindset that is causing you so much grief. Genji’s death had brought it on anew, but I can still tell you are still grieving the loss of the brother you had.” The monk moved and sat on the floor, crossing his legs and gestured for Hanzo to do the same.

Hanzo sighed and sat down, pressing his lips together as he tried to figure out where he wanted to start. This was like therapy, but this is what Genji was urging him to do while he was alive, it seemed only right that he’d do it now.

“I was the Scion of the Shimada clan. I had all the responsibilities Genji didn’t and if I failed on those duties I was failing the family,” Hanzo started as he played with the bead in his hands to give them something to do. “In a way, I took on the work to protect him, little did I know it was that drive that lead the leaders of the clan to start planting seeds in my head that Genji needed to go, and that the only way one leaves the clan, is death.”

He described the night as vivid in detail as he did every time he spoke of it, as if he was there himself. He spoke of the guilt that ate him alive for 3 months before he packed up his bags, took the money he had been setting aside and left. The years he spent traveling as a bounty hunter, the drugs, sex and blood used as a coping mechanism that only served to further his mental spiral downward.

He spoke of the Genji who had found him, how he was different and how overall, he felt sad that the Genji he had come to know within Overwatch wasn’t the Genji he knew growing up. He assured himself, and Zenyatta that he wasn’t sad because of who Genji had become, he was proud of the man who called himself his brother. He was disappointed in himself for missing the journey that had gotten him to that position to begin with. He felt incredibly distant toward him even after they mended old bridges and reignited the sibling relationship they always had.

He hesitated when it came to describing the night of Genji’s death, still clearly not ready to talk about it. He also spoke of Ryu-Ichimonji and how he didn’t blame the dragon for holding a grudge. He deserved every ounce of hatred that the dragon had toward him and there was nothing that could be done to change that.

“What of Jesse McCree?” Zenyatta asked. Hanzo had mentioned Jesse in passing, but didn’t think he spoke enough to warrant the monk to latch onto what kind of relationship they had. “He saw Genji soon after he was saved from the Shimada clan was he not? Like Ryuji he saw what you had done, and saw the hatred that boiled in Genji and yet, he has not only forgiven you, but fell in love with you by the sounds of it.” Hanzo paused and looked at him. “Ryuji’s anger is his own. He and I will work on that, as you and I are going to work on forgiving yourself. Now before we leave, I want you to sit here and tell me all of the good you have done over the past decade.”

Floating around Zenyatta were small orbs of darkness. It didn’t take much for Hanzo to realize they were all the bad things he had done in his life. He also knew what Zenyatta was probably going to do, and though he had done similar exercises with Dr. Zeigler, he wasn’t going to call the monk out on it, trusting that he had his reasons.

Starting off, it was hard to recall things. There was a kid that he saw one winter that he bought a cake for. There were people he saved unintentionally, or muggers that he stopped because he thought they were pests, and were beneath him, especially since they were stealing from others that weren’t well off. Soon, he found more small acts of kindness. Helping people cross the street, reaching things off the top shelves for those shorter than him, picking up a dropped coin.

Then, he got to Overwatch and everything he had done there, not only missions of saving people and cities alike, but also the things he did for the community. He became one of the resident sewers with Ana for clothes that were harmed in battle. Cooking, though wasn’t his strong suit, was something he never declined when someone asked for his assistance. He organized papers, helped others home in on their aim, and even sometimes was an ear to listen to problems and help give advice if needed. Hana was someone he spoke of often, helping her cope with her PTSD caused by being a young soldier, being a regular on her stream, and overall mentor.

He ended with a small smile on his face and the room they were seated in was alight with orbs. He blinked as his lips parted as if he was going to speak, but found that no words would come.

“I…”

“Don’t, there is no need to. This may be a little intense, but are you ready to see why I had you speak?” Hanzo nodded. The orbs of darkness moved first, each penetrating his heart making him feel the pain he had caused. It was like the entire world was weighing him down, it was hard to breath, tears threatened to stream down his face. Just when it was almost too much to bear, the light came in.

Hanzo gasped as the weight was lifted and the pain in his abdomen was lifted. He felt weightless as the light just kept coming and coming. Tears were streaming down his face, not because of pain but because of the sheer weightlessness and light in his heart. He hugged himself and just enjoyed the feeling, before the emptiness came as the light died down.

He looked toward Zenyatta with a frown, a loss of the energy that was once coursing through him. The monk sat there for a moment, giving Hanzo a chance to think over the feelings, how his negative actions weighed compared to the good. The good was more intense, but there was one big bubble of negative the he knew was the act against Genji that was still nagging him.

“You have come a long way Hanzo.” Hanzo lifted his head and saw his reflection. Right where Ryu-Ichimonji’s tattoo was, was a bruise like representation of darkness, everywhere else was bathed in light. “There is still one area that troubles you, but you are a lot better of than you think. I think we should stop here, this normally is fairly overwhelming. I also would like to talk with the dragons and get their sides of the story.”

“Yes of course,” Hanzo replied. He held his breath in hesitation before starting again. “Jesse…he is in fact my partner. May I call him?”

“But of course.”

“Thank you.” He bowed once and then they walked from the village, back to the temple where Hanzo found a place in the rafters where he could lay back and talk to Jesse.

\---

Jesse groaned as he rolled over and looked at the caller ID on his phone. There was only two people who he’d accept calling him at this hour, and if this person wasn’t one of the two, he’d have some sharp words for them.

Thankfully, it was one of those two. He sat up and rubbed his face as he held the phone to his face. “Han,” he said not even keeping the smile from his voice. “How are ya?”

_“I am fine… tired. It was an eventful day for all of us.”_

“Yeah, I expected. How are you feelin?” There was an inhale from the other side of the phone call.

“ _Overwhelmed. I…We simply assessed the starting point with each of us. Each of the dragons, and myself. It was all private, so now we’re waiting for Zenyatta to figure out the best way to help us. Ryu-Ichimonji has been…quiet. I am not sure what to make of it so far. He’s…thinking.”_

“Hopefully this at least sets y’all on the right path.”

“ _Same…How are you?”_

“Oh, same ol’. Talk about sendin’ me back to the states to look into somethin’. Ain’t nothin’ new. If I do get sent out I’ll message ya, to make plans on how to talk and shit. Hana and Lucio are goin’ strong on their streams. I am hearin’ that they miss ya. Things are quiet…somber again. Like, we all know you’re gone for you, but…it’s still like losin’ another.”

There was another long pause. For a moment Jesse worried he had said too much, but he also knew Hanzo wasn’t easily swayed out of a decision, especially this far into things.

_“I understand the feeling. I will return as soon as I feel comfortable. Genji has some training dummies here, I want to make sure I am not a danger.”_

“I understand. We’re all supportin’ ya. Take your time.”

“ _Thank you…I love you Jesse.”_

“I love you too.”

\---

The next couple of days it was focus on how each of the dragons worked with and responded to Hanzo. Mending old arguments that were pushed aside or forgotten, and generally getting to know one another better. As much as Hanzo hated to admit it, he did sometimes lump Kumo and Arashi together too much with their thoughts and goals, when they couldn’t be more different.

Arashi though was calm and collected in nature, was more focused on Hanzo being the strong person that Hanzo wanted to be, that the team needed Hanzo to be. He was the one who relished in the power that came with being a Scion of the Shimada clan and watched people squirm in fear at the mere mentioning of their name. He understood why they left, he was also feeling caged, but he wanted Hanzo to make a name for himself. To cause fear not because of the name “Shimada” but the name “Hanzo.”

Kumo though more brash and emotional, was the one who supported Hanzo like Genji did, whatever he thought would better himself, Kumo was in support. She wanted Hanzo to be the best Hanzo he could be, a team member, to have a support system.

Ryu-Ichimonji’s talk was harder to get started. There was a lot to unpack.

“Ryu-Ichimonji, you have made your opinions on Hanzo quite clear. Will you allow him to explain himself?” The dragon in Zenyatta’s lap growled a little before he huffed and dipped his head once. Zenyatta nodded once. “Hanzo, why don’t you explain why you left the Shimada clan, and how joining Overwatch helped you.”

Hanzo nodded and looked at his hands. “I left the clan because of guilt. I put my own brother below the clan. It was despicable. I spent ten years trying to….to…to amend my actions. Then, Genji found me. I joined Overwatch to try to get close to him, so that he would release me from the debt I was in. He didn’t see it as that. He saw it as a bonding moment. In the decade after the incident, the happiest I was with Genji. Even after so much time we worked together some of the best in Overwatch. He was the one who helped me with Jesse McCree and my feelings toward him. It was him that showed me the importance of friends, comrades. I had my brother back. He forgave me when I didn’t deserve it. Everything that I did, I did for Genji. Ultimately, it didn’t matter. He sacrificed himself for me. I’d do the same, but I owed him my life. He owed me nothing.” He pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Every year I’d go back and try to honor my brother… He was right, it wasn’t the right way, but it was the only way I knew. I dedicated myself to trying to rekindle what I had with my brother once I knew he was alive…and now…Now you’re all I have left of him, and I like to think I am the same for you.

“I understand you hate me, but know if you lead to my death, you are killing the last thing Genji fought to protect. His dying wish was that I get out of the hands of the clan in one piece and that you help me protect everything that the two of us found important, namely overwatch. Our family.”

The dragon lifted his head and looked at Hanzo as he finished. He seemed to think for a moment,  letting Hanzo's words set in. 

**_“You are right. Genji would not want this. Going in I said you had a lot to learn before you could wield me…it seems as well I have a lot till learn as well. Shimada Hanzo, I will help you protect what Genji would want protecting. Together he will live on.”_ **

Hanzo blinked as the dragon left Zenyatta’s lap and sat in front of Hanzo.  The archer tentatively held his hand out and the dragon pressed his forehead against his fingertips. The tattoo that was forming in his stomach moved to his back and the dragon crawled in his arm and melded into his skin. 

Tomorrow the real training began. 

\---

McCree lit a cigarillo as bullets whistled over his head. He jokingly told himself “Just another day in the office” as he casually reloaded his gun, flicking the drum close with a flick of the wrist.

He had a few more tricks up his sleeve, deadeye, calling the dragons, or just turning tail and run. In truth, he didn’t really want to use any of them. He was carrying documents against his stomach which he needed to get out in one piece, and he was waiting on a call from Winston on when he can leave.

He popped out and shot a few heads before he moved cover and grunted as his back hit the wall. A few bullets whistled past him as he exhaled a little smoke. Weighing his options, he decided a deadeye and running would be his best bet, but he knew he would be pushing his luck. With the number of people that were around there was a good chance it was going to be one of those situations where he shoots 10 shots from a 6-shot revolver, and those always took it out of him.

He pulled the necklace Hanzo had given him and wrapped his hand around it as he snapped the string and wrapped it around his gun hand pushed off of the wall. The saying Hanzo has said numerous times flowed off his tongue, in Spanish rather than Japanese.

The fletching sparked with lightning as the bullet left the chamber. The dragons manifested as the bullet hit the wall, missing everyone, but Jesse had faith that they wouldn’t. His arm immediately felt like lead, his breath left his body as he was forced to take a knee in exhaustion.

_Ryuji ken wo kurae_

The voice echoed as the roars of the dragons left. An aqua blur passed in front of Jesse as whoever was left standing were taken down with movements not unlike Genji’s. The figure wasn’t as fluid or graceful, his movements were not as precise as the cyborgs were.

The figure sheathed the sword and pulled the neckerchief that was covering his face. “Jesse, are you okay?” Hanzo asked. As he let his hand fall from the sword.

“Hanzo…” he breathed. “How the fuck did you do that?”  

“Ryuji and I have come up with a compromise. He will aid me as long as I am summoning him to aid someone Genji would aid. There’s still a few more…tense feelings between us, but we are working through them. And before you ask, I was on my way back when Winston told me of your location. I am your ride back.”

“Darlin’ I know I say this a lot, but I have never been so happy to see you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive, and still fighting writer's block. I have a few ideas flowing right now, so hopefully I can get either this long fic idea out, or maybe this one-shot that may turn into a long-fic out here soon-ish? We'll see. 
> 
> As always thank you guys for reading! If you're new to this series...I'm sorry. 
> 
> Ever since the Tumblr purge I've been scattered. You can still find me at my [ my art blog,](http://www.caliginous-arts.tumblr.com) but also [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/CaliginousZack). 
> 
> Have a good day, and Happy New Year


End file.
